The mobile telecommunications industry is one of the most rapidly growing sectors in the telecommunications industry. Mobile telecommunications allows people to communicate over a wide area on the move, by using a grouping of radio, telecommunication device and computer technology.
Mobile telecommunications includes a family of standards better known as the Third Generation (3G). 3G systems allow a faster communication service that includes simultaneous data services and voice communications. It allows users to access the Internet on the move as it can be used anywhere. A significant 3G standard is the Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000).
CDMA 2000 is part of the 3G mobile telecommunications standard which uses CDMA as a channel access method. A proven efficiency and performance of CDMA 2000 with the coverage of the 450 MHz frequency band is the CDMA 450. CDMA 450 is one of the rapidly emerging categories in the communication technology. This allows users to receive telecommunication coverage in areas where lower frequencies and longer distance coverage are required. An example would be users who are frequent travelers to rural areas and residents of rural areas.
With various frequency ranges available in the mobile telecommunication industry, traditional design approaches may involve multiple antennas. A dipole antenna is typically used as a radio antenna that can be fed with a balanced, parallel-wire radio-frequency (RF) transmission line. However, as this type of line is uncommon, an unbalanced feed line, such as a coaxial cable, can be used. This feed line is inserted in the antenna element system at the point where the feed line joins the antenna. The dipole antenna is best suited to operate in a single frequency band for devices operating according to the CDMA.
Traditional antenna designs for a lower frequency range, such as from 450-470 MHz, are generally big and bulky. Such antennas are not suited for applications where smaller-sized antennas are required.
Signal controls in each of the antenna elements also has to be taken into accountability, which complicates the communication process and causes an increase in the power consumption. Typically, a higher decibel (dB) gain is preferred for better signal strength. However, antennas with higher gain are more expensive to manufacture due to the complexity of the feed network of the antenna.